Axe
The axe is an obtainable item and weapon in Bendy and the Ink Machine, used in Chapter 1, 2, and 3. Description It appears to be based on a firefighter's axe, while also resembling a hatchet. It has a tan blade and a black handle. Usage Clicking the left mouse button swings the axe, and it is used for chopping down wooden boards and other obstacles such as some breakable chairs, barrels, and even Bendy's cutouts. It is also used as a weapon when fighting enemies. Main appearances Chapter 1: Moving Pictures It is found in the room located in the building's lower level after walking down some service tunnels of the basement, after Henry falls through wooden planks while attempting to escape the flooding workshop. Chapter 2: The Old Song It is found in the pentagram room as the starting room, where the game left off at the end of Chapter 1. Its primary use in this chapter is to fight the Searchers, as well as breaking wooden boards. Towards the end of the chapter however, the axe breaks in half as soon as chopping down the last board to clear the hall completely while escaping from the ritual room, just before Henry encounters [["Bendy"|"Bendy"]]. Chapter 3: Rise and Fall The axe reappears in the third chapter. It is given to Henry by [["Alice"|"Alice"]] and used to destroy over fifteen Bendy cutouts from various locations on Level K. Although, the Alice Angel cutout (seen in the "angel path" room) cannot be broken with the axe. From the room of Level 9, another axe can be found behind some of the crates next to Grant Cohen's audio log. Other appearances Bendy in Nightmare Run A different version of the axe appear as one of the items in the mobile spin-off. Obtaining this item allows Bendy to throw the axe behind at the boss. Trivia General = * The axe is the first weapon to be used in the game. * According to Mike Mood, the axe was added to the game as a random "eh, the end needs something extra" during Chapter 1's development."At some point today 1 year ago the axe was added into #BATIM as a random “eh, the end needs something extra”" - Mike Mood. February 9, 2018. Twitter. * From older previous updates before the release of Chapter 3, the axe cannot leave cut marks on anything upon hitting with it. ** The chairs and barrels are as well not breakable. * Mike Mood, from Twitter, posted a gif of breaking wooden chairs with an axe, hinting towards a future update. However, this feature was never added to the latest updates, as the axe can only leave cut marks on the chairs, with the only exception for the chairs outside of the infirmary and in the projection booth, and a barrel from the infirmary and some of the ritual room of Chapter 2. |-|Chapter 2 = * The axe is seen after the credits of Chapter 2's first release, near Sammy's mask from his own remains. * If the axe is used to destroy a Bendy cutout that is in front of a pentagram, it will immediately "reform" after the player turns around. References ru:Топор ru:Siekiera Category:Items Category:Weapons